Subject To Change
by MonkeysGoMoo
Summary: Random title this is an xovr where winry ed al and mustang get stuck at hogwarts and mustang is going to teach alchemy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Disclaimer: For you idiots out there that don't know this I don't own hp or fma and if I did…I WOULDN'T BE WRITNIG THIS!!!!

Also thanks to my friend Corwin who is my editor … (He leaves random comments more than edits but he helps when I get stuck so….YAY YOU CORWIN.)

Now onto the chapter... YAY

Subject to Change: Chapter 1

Ed sat up and looked around. He had no idea where he was and it was too dark to really see that far in front of him. "Bout time you got up," said an all too familiar voice close by.

Ed looked around him to see none other than is very annoying commanding officer, Colonel Roy Mustang.

"Where are we," asked Ed, "and how the hell did we get here?"

"Those are two very good questions that I, sadly, don't know the answer to," replied Mustang. "Though I think we should go find some sort of civilization. It looks like we're in a forest."

"No shit?" I had no idea we were in a forest!"

"Now, now shorty there's no need to get sarcastic with me." At this comment a vein twitched on Ed's temple.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE CAN"T BE SEEN WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS!!!!"

Mustang smiled in amusement. Oh, that never gets old he thought. "Wait do you hear that?" he asked.

Ed listened. His tantrum from earlier forgotten. It sounded like a dozen or so horses coming at to fast a speed straight towards them in all directions. Ed and Mustang stood back to back. When the "horses" finally got there, Ed and Mustang were shocked by what they saw.

"Humans, what are you doing here?" one of the half human half horses asked.

"What are you some kind of chimera?" asked Ed as a reply.

"Short one, answer the question."

At this statement Ed blew up. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT YOU DISFIGURED CHIMERA AT LEAST I AIN'T UGLY!"

"How dare you insult us you pathetic humans!" one centaur replied dangerously, "KILL THEM!"

Meanwhile in Dumbledore's office…

"Winry wake up," said a very worried Alphonse while shaking the girl gently awake.

"Where are we?" Winry jump awake in a sitting position scaring Al.

"I'm not sure," replied a still startled Al, "But I'm pretty sure that brother and Colonel Mustang came with us."

"Well, how'd we get here in the first place?" asked Winry not really worrying about Ed and Mustang,

"I think we went through the gate," said Al.

"And so we ended up in some weird room with weird gadgets?" said Winry looking around. For all around her were some of the strangest instruments. None of them looked mechanical so Winry was a little disappointed.

"May I help you?" said a voice from the door. Winry and Al looked around to see a very old man with a long white beard and just as long white hair. (A/N That's all I going to say to describe Dumbledore. After all you'll should know what he looks like. (Well we hope you do, and if you don't you've obviously been living under a rock.))

"AH, WE'RE SORRY," said Al bowing about a few thousand times in apology.

"It's quite alright, but may I ask who you are?" asked Dumbledore as he studied them over his half moon spectacles.

Mean while back in the forest…

"YOU JUST HAD TO INSULT THEM DIDN'T YOU!" screamed a very pissed off Roy Mustang while running for his life, with Ed, from the equally pissed of centaurs.

"I DIDN"T THINK THEY"D TRY TO KILL US!" replied Ed, "BESIDES WHY DON'T YOU TORCH THEM!"

"LOOK AROUND YOU FULLMETAL! WE'RE IN A FOFREST IF I TORCH THEM THIS WHOLE PLACE GOES UP IN FLAMES! INCLUDING US!"

"So useless," mumbled Ed.

"What was that Fullmetal?!"

"Nothing."

And so Edward Elric and Roy Mustang ran with the murderous centaurs on their tales. Soon, though they ran right into Aragog's nest. (They're so lucky.) "Hey, Fullmetal, why did those crazy horse things stop following us?"

"How the hell should I know," replied a quite agitated Ed.

"How nice, fresh meat has wandered onto our land," said a creepy raspy voice some where nearby. Ed and Mustang looked up to see a giant spider with many eyes. "AHHHHHHHHHH," screamed both Ed and Mustang, and once again, they were running for their lives, with Aragog's children trying to catch them for food.

"MUSTANG, THEY'RE CATCHING UP TO US!" yelled Ed.

"NO SHIT!" replied Mustang, "SCREW THIS!" That's when he finally decided to pull out his gloved hand and torch the gigantic spiders.

Meanwhile up in the Astronomy tower Snape just happened to be up there. (A/N Don't ask why he was up there he just was. And idk if the Astronomy tower looks down at the forest, I think it does, but either way we're gonna say it does.) He saw some kind of explosion down in the Forbidden Forest.

A few minutes later he was on his way to examine the cause exiting the front doors by the Great Hall. He made quick progress to the Forbidden Forest where trees were still burning. He makes quick progress into the Forbidden Forest, deeper and deeper he went. Soon he came upon the burning trees and quickly put them out with a quick spell.

That's when he Snape saw them. Mustang was leaning with his back against a tree and Ed was bent over with his hands on his knees, both were trying to catch their breath.

"Who are you?" asked Snape. He wasn't even sure if they were wizards or not.

Ed and Mustang looked up, just noticing Snape for the first time. After thinking it over quickly Mustang decided to tell Snape his name but not his rank in the military or his title of the flame alchemist. "I'm Roy Mustang, and the shrimp is Edward Elric." In the background Ed was complaining about the shrimp comment. A few seconds later, Ed asked who Snape was.

"I am Professor Severus Snape, the Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." There was a moment of silence with a soft breeze before Mustang and Ed burst out laughing.

Once they calmed down enough to talk Mustang said, "Magic, really? That's a good one."

"I was being serious," replied Snape.

After some more talking, Snape decided to take Mustang and Ed to Dumbledore's office. So, ya, Quick relieved greetings took place between Ed, Al, Winry, and Mustang, and when Winry didn't have to kill Ed because his automail was still in one piece, which shocked Winry.

After awhile of talking to Dumbledore, Ed, Al, Winry, and Mustang revealed nothing. Or so they thought, because anyone who knows Dumbledore would know that he seems to know ALL! So to end the conversation Dumbledore told them that they could stay here until they know where they needed to go, for Mustang did reveal that they didn't have anywhere to stay.

"But to not look suspicious, Ed here will have to attend classes," said Dumbledore.

Whatever," was Ed's oh so polite reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: SRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE!!! I was being lazy…XD

Disclaimer: I own nothing… cept the monkey in my closet!

Chapter 2

Dumbledore looked across his desk at Snape, both were standing. "You found them in the Forbidden Forest?"

"Yes, apparently they were being chased by centaurs and they ran right into Aragog's nest," replied Snape.

Dumbledore showed some surprise at this, mainly because they didn't have wands and it didn't look like they had any weapons. And he highly doubted anyone could get out alive without either.

A few minutes later after Snape had left Dumbledore was setting at his desk pondering over what Snape had told him. There was a knock on the door. "Enter," he said. And in comes Edward… CULLEN (jk jk couldn't resist) in comes Edward Elric. "You wanted to see me?" said Ed.

"Yes, Mr. Elric. Please come in," replied Dumbledore. "You'll need to be sorted into a house if you're going to be going to this school. You'll also need a wand and school books. The wand and school books will be in your room when you get back."

"What do you mean sorted?" asked Ed.

-Insert Dumbledore explaining the houses and their characteristics because I'm too lazy to write it out.-

"Okay then how will I be sorted?" asked Ed.

"With this," said Dumbledore holding up an old wizard's hat.

"…? Whatever," said Ed very confused.

"The only reason we are sorting you now is so you don't too much attention to yourself," said Dumbledore. "Although drawing no attention to yourself isn't going to be possible."

"Why," asked Ed

-Insert Dumbledore explaining to Ed why it's so weird to start now in year 5 cuz I am extremely lazy-

"Right," said Ed

On to Ed's sorting…

Ed was sitting on a stool, hat on his head and being verbally abused by the sorting hat.

"Hmmm," said the sorting hat in Ed's ear. Ed was _not_ in a happy mood. "You could be in Hufflepuff. You're certainly smart enough… Although your temper is too high for a Hufflepuff." That's when it all started to go down hill.

"Hmmm," said the hat, "you are smart , but you don't have any respect for authority. Not to mention height issues…"

Ed was ready to blow at this comment. "Don't worry," the hat said, "There are plenty of vertically challenged people at this school."

Now Ed was yelling something about the world being full of giants. Dumbledore was standing there smiling and quite enjoying himself. After the verbal abuse was over Ed was place in Griffindor.

Authors note: Sorry for the short chapter. I was debating putting Ed in Slytherin to beat up Malfoy and constantly insult him but I figured Ed could do that outside the common room… once again sry it took me so long to update…. I was being extremely lazy… I ADMIT IT!!!! (Also if anyone could help me figure out where I going this I would be extremely happy!!!


	3. Chapter 3

YAY CHAPTER 3… sorry I didn't really like how this was turning out but I kinda wanna continue and thanks for those who actually like this. From now on ima try to update once a month if not more but I make no promises.

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** Since I'm American the first hp book is the sorcerer's stone and Ima keep it that way and the difference between the sorcerer's stone and the philosopher's stone is the sorcerer's stone instead of using mass genocide, magic is used in its place to create it. Idk if ima use that but just incase it comes up please remember that.

Desclaimer…obviously nothing is mine if it was I wouldn't have to work at a jewelry repair shop replacing batteries in watches.

Chapter 3

It was the night of the opening feast when the other students arrive. Ed was sitting at the Gryffindor table when the other's arrived hoping the students would just leave him alone. Mustang and Wenry were up at the staff table and Al was somewhere in Hogwarts.

For the most part Ed got his wish. The other students either didn't notice him or ignored him which he was perfectly fine with. However, after a while a certain bushy haired teenaged girl did see him and dragged her two friends over too him.

"Hi, I'm Hermione. Are you knew? I haven't seen you before."

"You could say that," was all Ed replied with his nose in a book. (Shocker.)

The first years were sorted quickly and the feast began. Everyone was staring at Ed now… well at least everyone close enough to see how much he was eating. Even Ron was shocked. Where do you put it all, mate?" Ron asked. Ed looked at him and shrugged.

"Who are you anyways?" Ed asked.

"Ron Weasley. Who're you anyways?"

"Edward Elric. And who are you?"

"Harry Potter." It seemed to Ed like the others were waiting for a reaction at Harry's name and was surprised and a little relieved at Ed's lack of reaction.

Shortly after the feast ended and Dumbledore started the introductions." Now there are a few changes in staffing this year. First, I'm happy to say that there is a class that hasn't been taught in Hogwarts for a few centuries that we're brining back. Alchemy class taught by Professor Mustang. It'll be open to everyone who would like to take it. Miss Wenry Rockbell will be helping Madam Pomfrey all year. And the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Umbridge." And before the students knew it Dumbledore was interrupted by the new DADA teacher whom many mistook as a pink toad at first glance and Ed could've sworn she was a chimera.

-Insert Umbridge's long winded speech cuz I don't feel like typing it out.-

Once Umbridge's speech was over with Dumbledore got up again. "Thank youvery much, that was most illuminating. Now as I was saying," Dumbledore continued where he left off.

"It was definitely illuminating," said Hermione. "It explained a lot.

"Did it?" Harry asked surprised. "Sounded like a load of waffle to me."

"There was some important stuff hidden in the waffle," Hermione replied grimly.

"Was there?" Ron asked.

"Don't be dense," Ed said. "The government is corrupt and is interfering."

The trio just turned and stared at him. then noticed everyone was leaving the great hall for the night.

A/N YAY finally continued. So, ya, I have most of the next chapter written out. The only part I don't like is Umbridge's class and would like to know what you all think should happen.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

SORRY THIS IS JUST AN AUTHORS NOTE…

I don't know if any of you noticed but I asked what all of you wanted to happen with Ed in Umbridge's class. Should he say something? Should he get detention? I don't know what to do with that part… so a little help would be nice. Other than that it's pretty much written. So the sooner I get feed back and ideas from you all on what should happen the sooner it will be posted. Also, it's some what long already but I've noticed that potions is before DADA in the fifth hp book, so do you want me to add Snape's class in? Yay or nay? Plz let me know what you think.

Once the new chapters posted I'll take this off.


End file.
